


Have your cake (and eat it)

by opposablethumbs



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonus, Cupcakes, Fanart, Fluff, Foodie Friday, Gen, I say 'art', M/M, Tumblr: micromarvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Thor and Steve are inspired by a cookery show to make cupcakes. Tony is very selective about what he puts in his mouth.Serial drabbles for themicromarveltheme of Foodie Friday. This will update each week* with a new drabble, forming an overarching story. A story about cupcakes. Yep.*Sorry, this is on a little hiatus while I clear my fic backlog. I'll get back to it ASAP.





	1. Two bros and a cookery show

**Author's Note:**

> Parts beta'd by the ever-glowing [nursedarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry). All hail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Thor watch some TV together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus [Stony doodles](https://micromarvel.tumblr.com/post/158482678414/micromarvel-tony-likes-to-drink-his-first-cup-of): Tony likes to drink his first cup of coffee while he’s fresh out of the shower. Steve wishes he'd act with a little more decorum. Not related to this story, but *shrugs*.

Thor blinks at the television set. “Midgard considers this entertainment?”

Steve shrugs, never taking his eyes from the cookery show they're watching. “It's surprisingly addictive.”

“Yet there are no tests of strength? No displays of dexterity?”

“Not really,” Steve admits. “But it can still get pretty competitive.”

“Is there wrestling?”

“Not so far this season,” Steve replies.

****

The credits roll before either man speaks.

“When is this broadcast repeated?” Thor demands.

Steve smiles. “See?”

Thor turns to him. “Steven Rogers. Do you wish to make cups of cakes?”

Steve considers the question. “Yes,” he says at last. “Yes I do.”

**** ~~~~

  
****  
  
~~~~


	2. A recipe for disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Avenger Bake Off begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with bonus microart for Sexual frustration Saturday...

“This is too simple for a Prince of Asgard,” Thor announces, scowling at the recipe in his hand.

“I got it off the internet,” Steve replies.

“There are many things on the internet, Steven Rogers,” cautions Thor. “Not all are worthy.”

Steve's cheeks heat. “This is from Mary Berry.”

“Nevertheless,” Thor says, letting the paper fall. “I have no need to follow the orders of others.”

“Well, that's obviously your call,” Steve says with a sniff, recovering the recipe and smoothing it on the counter.

Thor pouts. “Three eggs,” he mutters. “A true warrior would use no less than five.”

 


	3. Toss up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Thor discover that the road to cupcakes isn't always smooth.

“This is an unforgivable oversight on Stark’s behalf,” huffs Thor.

Steve scrunches his nose. “To be fair on Tony, no-one has ever cooked… anything in here before. Never mind attempted to simultaneously bake two dozen cupcakes.”

“In Asgard, there were always numerous blazing fires on which a hunter might cast his catch for the feasting of all.”

“We have eight different take-out menus?” Steve suggests.

“It is not the same,” replies Thor, pouting mightily. 

“No,” Steve replies. “I guess it's not.” He takes a coin from his pocket. “Flip for who goes first?”

Thor squares his shoulders. “Aye,” he says.


End file.
